someone special
by kristal farrelly
Summary: Stephen meets a girl that will change your life. but before that happens, life preached some Spare in this novel. {sheamus / oc} & {Dean Ambrose / oc}
1. Chapter 1

**Someone special**

Mia once again tried to take the key from the door lock; today your day was being a drug to say the least. She lost her job, got soaked by rain and now confused the car key with of the apartment. Again she tried pulling the key with all his strength.

"More that drug" She yelled with the door, Mia was always calm, but with a tough day like this, nor Mother Teresa of Calcutta. She whimpered when leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. Your purchases were all over the floor thanks to the wet products and the Phrygian structure of shopping bags.

The elevator door opened and a man huge came out. Stephen looked with a frown, the girl was probably neighbor. As he travels most of the time not spent many days in his apartment, then did not know the girl. "Okay with you girl?" He asked approaching.

Mia looked up with a raised eyebrow, this guy must be joking. He thinks she was sitting outside the apartment because she wanted?

"Oh, sure, it's okay." She said with a small smirk. "I lost my job, a car passed me and wet me ..." she said pointing to his wet clothes. "When I was entering the elevator a fly went in my mouth and I swallowed."

Stephen looked like she was crazy, but she did not care. She spent a horrible day and this idiot comes and asks if she's alright when she clearly is not. "My shopping bag ripped and my purchases are all over the floor." She said standing up.

"I ..." Stephen tried to say, he knew she would not let him finish sentence then stopped, Mia approached and placed a long finger against his lips. "No, not yet finished, I'm an idiot and tried to open the door of my apartment with the car key ..." She laughed and pulled a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry." He said, but before he could continue she continued.

"Not have more." She said holding your lips between her fingers. "I have not had sex seven months ago; you can imagine what it's like without an orgasm for seven months? ... Of course not, you are beautiful, strong, sexy, attractive and rich as I see it, probably never has become devoid sex probably has thousands of women throwing themselves his feet. "She flipped out a little more; Mia put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. Repentance is already coming.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, I had a horrible day and I'm not in the mood for anything." She paused to take breath. "And when you made me that stupid question I freaked. I mean I'm not right, but I'm not wrong; I'm clearly bad and you make me that stupid question? "At this point she was crying, Mia huffed and sat back down on the ground.

Stephen pursed his mouth and moved closer, he knelt in front of her and gave a small smile. He wanted to reassure her, he already had horrible days more was not as hysterical and crazy like her. He cleaned his throat to get her attention before you begin. Stephen gave him a small smile when she finally looked at him. "Look, I have also had bad days thereby and understand you."

"Seriously, have you ever tried to open the apartment door with the car keys?" She said clutching her knees to her chest, although the rain had past she was still quite wet and starting to get cold. "And called the Key Chain more he did not come?"

"Oh no, I never tried to open the apartment door with the car keys." He smiled only now he was seeing how beautiful she is, even with wet and messy hair, his blue eyes were so clear that changed color with the environment. Just like his.

"Are you okay?" She felt very strange to him thereby staring at her, as if he were in a trance. Snapping her fingers in front of his face, he blinked when he came back to reality and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry." He said awkwardly, and she laughed it brought a smile Irish itself. "You want to wait for the Key Chain in my apartment and if he cannot come to call again." He suggested, and she gave him a smile of thanks. His smile was beautiful even seemed pearls surrounded by fleshy and rosy lips.

"Seriously, I mean after my little hysterical." She said, standing up and wiping his hands on wet shorts. "If it were me, never let you enter my apartment, I'd think you were crazy and call the police." She did not know why he was doing it, but would not question, Mia realized that she had already done worse.

"Which I do not advise, please let me wait in his apartment I am very cold." She asked with hopeful eyes.

He smiled at this, it really was beautiful. "Okay, this is my apartment." He said pointing to the door behind him. He April the door and motioned for her to enter, a small thank you gone out of it as she passed for him.

* * *

><p>"I grabbed a robe for you" he said putting the robe on the bed. "The bathroom is over there ... I'll let you get changed." Stephen said pointing to the left and out the door. Mia smiled shaking her head; she grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom. It was very large, unlike of her; he had a huge bathtub and Box for couples. Hers only had a single box.<p>

She thought of poke around through his things, but stopped and saw that it would be wrong and just took a shower, actually the best bath of his life. Was so good remove that wet clothes and the dirt of the streets that stayed in her hair, she felt like heaven. Mia put a towel on hair and sat on the bed, she was too tired and forced himself to sit, because was sure that would go lie down to sleep.

She sighed and scanned the room, his eyes stopped at some pictures that were on a shelf. Mia rose and approached the bookshelf. The first photo was Stephen and a couple people Older probably his parents, the other he is with her arms around of a blonde girl, perhaps his girlfriend. She smiled after he saw his other photo, Stephen he was between two equally tall men, the left had dark hair and had a broken nose and the right he had long hair and a crooked smile.

Suddenly the door opened and the pale face appeared Stephen, a shriek came from the mouth of Mia and the picture that was in his hands were trapped against his chest. Stephen smiled and entered closing the door behind him. "Is quiet, I will not bite you." Stephen laughed.

"Excuse me, I do not want to mess in your photos is that I saw them and ..." Stephen frowned at; he did not know how she could talk as quickly. "Okay, do not worry." He said smiling. "You look good." He said smiling; in fact she seemed more than fine. She was no makeup and to be honest; he thought she he was much prettier without.

"I feel fine, thank you." She said, she was really grateful, if it was another neighbor would have left her there on the floor, his eyes widened when he remembered that she had left to shopping aisle. "Oh my god, I forgot my purchases in the hallway probably Is already the flies."

"Calm, their purchases are in my kitchen, I gleaned everything when you were showering." Stephen reassured gaining a smile from her. "I'll getting some coffee for you, will help to warm." He said and she nodded. "Thank you." She said before he left. Mia once again return to poke around through his things, she was always curious, was not her fault. The blonde approached a large closet and probably was her wardrobe and opened the door; Wow a little left his lips, he had many clothes and all stored in the order of color, first the clearest and then the darker ones. Mia thought it best to close and messing through his things before getting caught again.

But before closing the door of the wardrobe something caught her eye, she pulled some clothes and a bemused smile graced his face. She was seeing wrong or in there he had even one of those fighters' belts. Would he likes to fight or probably should be a fanatic. She would remember to ask.

Mia was startled when he heard a female voice coming from the room, and if to his girlfriend? What would go she to think if he saw her so in a bathrobe in his room? She thought into hiding in the bathroom and wait for the girl to go away because she did not want to cause any a rift between them. But her curiosity got the better of her and the tiny blonde dropped the belt over the bed and headed for the door.

"Do I need to talk to you Stephen, you know I'm leaving ..." the tall brunette has stopped when she spotted the tiny blonde on the door. "Who are you?" she approached for the blonde look better. "You did not leave marks on him, is not it? Look he has to get on TV. "

"What?" Mia asked confused, so as left traces it? Why would she leave marks on it?

"During sex, you did not leave marks, hickeys and scratches it, is not it?" The brunette asked again. Katie being so careful assistant who was always made sure the girls never let him score. She always took care of him nape be seen in HD with some bitten or hickey. This would generate questions and she did not want to be questioned.

"Katie did not, no." Stephen said Katie pulling far from Mia. "No." He said and she frowned at, that means not? Do not ask, do not has left marks, do not have sex?

"No, what cannot mean many things, you have to be more specific." she said. Stephen did not know how he might is surrounded by so many crazy it was like though they were attracted to him, and the more crazy of all it was Katie, her assistant.

"Excuse me." Stephen said for Mia and Katie pulled him into the kitchen. "Nothing happened between us." Stephen said pointing between him and the door of the room where Mia he was. "She is my neighbor and had a horrible day, even horrible for you to have an idea, a car all wet, she ate a fly, tried to open the apartment door with the key of the car, and the more unbelievable sex did not seven messes." Stephen paused for a moment to catch breath. "And she lost her job."

"You said she lost her job?" Katie said with a smile. Stephen stayed a little apprehensive, that smile it was not a good thing. He nodded and Katie's smile grew. "More than good news"

"No, it's not good. The girl lost her job, as it is good. "

"On the truth is more than good, it's great." Katie explained. "This will solve problems, her lack of employment and lack of my lack of temporary replacement." Katie said smiling. This girl fell from the sky, Katie and her boyfriend Stu were going to celebrate your birthday dating, and she could not leave Stephen alone was unbelievable, Stephen was a grown man could not do anything more without Katie. Stephen sighed and followed Katie for the living room.

"I'm sorry we did not introduce ourselves, I'm Katie and you are Mia." Katie said shaking hands with Mia. "Mia then, I knew that you are unemployed?" Mia nodded and Katie continued. "This is great." Katie said and Mia frowned.

"Then, I'm going to Paris for the weekend and I cannot leave alone Stephen, have to organize the agenda and all things." Katie moved closer with a smile and extended his hand. "I would like to propose a deal; what you believe to be his assistant while I'm out?"

"Ah, I do not know."

"Okay, do not worries I'll give you time to think, if you do not accept I'll have to hire another and it is very difficult to find an efficient and natural beauty with a wizard like you and me." Katie said taking a role of the bag. "Then think fondly, Stephen here is the list of thing that has to be his assistant." Katie turned to Mia. "See if you have some of these aspects, the salary is very good, what you did before?"

"I worked on with my family." Mia has informed.

"Great, that means you already have experience, it will not be so hard to take care of him, treat him like family." Katie smiled pointing to Stephen frowned at the comment from the brunette. "I got to go; I'll see you in the arena." Katie put her hand on the broad shoulder of Stephen to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye cuddly." Katie said before leaving.

"Excuse me." He did not know why he was apologizing, but felt he should somehow. "She talks a lot." He laughed sheepishly.

"Okay ... then you are a stallion?" Mia said smiling.

"What ... no." He replied quickly, Mia loved to get people confused with embarrassing questions. They were silent for a while; Mia bit her lip trying to hold back laughter. "Sorry, more is not what it seems, from what she told you are the Greatest of all."

"Look, I'm not a stud; I just like to have fun once in a while." Stephen did not lie, it really was not a stallion that general go around picking up. But it was not a saint who pretended to be what he was not. He is like a man and a woman.

"You're famous, right? She said you would get on TV." She had to ask. Stephen he moved uncomfortably in his room, he was not used to strange asking about your life. He gave many interviews and everything, more like her said; she worked with the family and not in a newspaper or something.

"I'm a fighter." He decided not to be rude, he had just met the girl; he would not say it's none of your business as it normally does when asked if he has a girlfriend. "I'm American champion" he said with chest puffed out, the very figure of pride; and he was right. Stephen loves doing what he does and would not trade for anything.

"Oh, so the belt, I thought you were one of those fanatics." Mia laughed, his laughter died slowly when nothing came of it, Mia gave a humorless smile already knowing what was coming, she knew she should not have messed through his things, but she cannot help being curious was his nature. "I'm sorry again, I'm sorry if I messed your things, I'll leave. You need not worry and wash your robe and return it so that power. "

She seemed desperate and Stephen cannot help laughing, in the short time who knew her saw that she was exceedingly exaggerated. Mia has stopped when she heard him laugh at, hers clearly. She raised an eyebrow and stayed straight with the seriously face, Mia hated him whom laughed at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, imagine if I'll do that." He smiled, Mia relaxed deep down she knew he was joking. The blonde turned to approach ever more quiet." You are not angry with me, because wiggled his things right?" She asked Stephen gave him a smile and a nod.

"Do not worry about it; I'm used to with Katie snooping my stuff all the time." This was true; Katie fidgeted his things up all the time because it was part of her job. Stephen picked up the phone on top of counter in the kitchen and approaches her. "You have not called the Key Chain"

"Of course, thank you." Mia picked up the phone and called a locksmith that would probably take a decade to get to the misfortune to Mia. Not that she was bothered to stay here with this lovely charming man, but she was dying to get home and get some rest before having to go ask for her job back the next morning. "I made your coffee." Stephen said pointing to the bench where he had a mug of hot coffee. Mia smiled and Stephen handed him the mug, they sat on the couch watching TV until the key chain arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let your opinion.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone special**

Despite having gone okay, Mia was still very embarrassed and thought about buying something to apologize. All though she already apologized a thousand times more she felt she owed a. But now she was going to humble himself and ask for his job back, the funnier is that your boss is her sister. Mia grabbed her purse and a mace, a purse last checked to see if had caught everything, keys, cell phone, wallet ... Etc. everything was there, she came out and gave of guy she least wanted to see, Stephen was on back to her, also leaving. Mia thought about going back inward and just leave after he had gone, but before she could do he turned and seen her.

"Hi." She said with a small smile he returned. More Mia cannot help looking at her body, a gray shirt clung to his defined muscles along with shorts and sneakers; she deduced that he was going to work out. "Hello girl, you feel better?" He asked with a bright smile, Mia smiled and placed a hair stir now dry, beautiful and fabulous behind her ear.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks." She said tidying up the bag on her shoulder; she was a bit embarrassed around him. "Well it was very nice talking to you but I've got to go humiliate me for my sister to give me my job back." Stephen smiled more it stopped when he realized she he was serious. "You work for your sister?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, I work for my sister. I know this may sound ridiculous, but I was fired by my spoiled sister. "She replied. Spoiled was the right word to define Maia, since childhood she had everything she wanted. "She made a restaurant to win a guy who is a chef, and the most amazing is that they're engaged, but I think he only does this with her for the money."

"why?"

"Because my sister is very boring and is very hard to believe that someone can stand to be with her more than half an hour." Mia laughed. That was not true, but Maia was irritating to height. "I should not be speaking ill of my boss." Stephen smiled, she was right.

"You will not think what Katie said?" Stephen asked taking a step forward; he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I really need an assistant." He needed it, Katie was leaving on the weekend and he had to have someone to organize your life. "She was serious? I mean, I'm not a wizard or anything; I'm just a girl who works for her sister. "Mia said.

"Yes, it was true and you are perfect for this, is beautiful, speaks a lot like Katie, and I'm sure is efficient. The last time Katie hired a temporary assistant I had to put up with a crazy girl who was coming on to me. "Stephen shuddered with the memory, the petite brunette was a loony fan; she tried all the time to see him naked. According to her just wanted to check if it was even great white.

"I'll think if Maia did not give me my job, accepted. Not that you're a second choice." She smiled and pressed the elevator button. "Okay, I understand. It is your family and I'm the guy you met yesterday." He said as they entered the elevator. That was not what she thought, might to have known he dealt the best yesterday more than his own sister recently.

* * *

><p>Her long legs made their way to the entrance of the restaurant where Maia used to work, Mia it was chef and creator of the dishes More prestigious restaurant M &amp; M's funny that the other M was not Mia, but Michael's fiancé Maia. A smile appeared on his face when Mia saw her friend Barbara, who was his underboss. The brunette saw Mia and rose from the chair he was sitting. "Friend, what are you doing here?" When Barbara asked Mia was close enough, and the two friends embraced.<p>

"I came to pick up my job back before the restaurant opened."

"You know that will not happen." Barbara said from experience, Maia it was a vindictive girl after she started dating Michael. People who came into his bad side do not do well. Many employees tried to challenge it and lost their jobs and much more, after firing them Maia insisted that this person would never be hired by another restaurant. "You remember what happened to the other right?"

"Yes I remember, but I'm not the other I'm her sister." Mia said. "She opened this restaurant with the money of our parents; I also have the right for it." Beyond More Mia helped start the restaurant Maia, Maia could not turn my back on her now. "Okay, you're right and that M may well be Mia and not Michael." Barbara said, smiling. "She's here?" Mia asked pointing to the back where the office it was Maia.

"Yes." After a quick hug Mia was toward the office, the frayed sheath short brushed over her thighs as she ran down the hall. Mia stopped in front of a large oak door and took a deep breath. This definitely would not be easy; Mia reached out and knocked on the door a few seconds later a voice yelled among. As always Maia was sitting behind your giant table.

"Look what brought the rats." Maia said emphasizing the word rats. "What you want." Maia said as she crossed her legs. "I want my job back." Mia said her sister. Maia stared directly at her and suddenly laughed. "You want your job back? You will not get your job back; you were fired for cause and thus will be. "Maia almost screamed when hit with her hands on the desk.

"Oh, come on, you know very well that I just knocked on Michael because he grabbed my butt." Mia moaned in frustration.

"That is what you say, because according to him, was not what happened." Unbelievable, even when he was in the face Maia did not believe in Mia, her own sister. "Why you do not believe me, I'm your sister?"

"Why I do not believe you? You still question its ugly duckling? I do not believe you, because you are a liar and a slut. "Maia spat it into Mia. Maia came around the table and stood right in front of Mia. "You want to steal everything from me; if I was an only child would be much happier." Mia stared incredulously, how anyone could hate both sister. "You got fired, now get outta here."

"You cannot fire me, this restaurant is also mine." Mia took a step forward doing Maia retreat. Maia was surprised, she never saw her sister behave particularly well with her. Older Sister gulped when Mia continued. "Those should be Ms Maia & Mia as Dad and Mom wanted to, but as you is selfish and prefers to have a partner that stupid, good luck. Since childhood I am inspired by you, I always wanted to be like you. But now that I see that is a fool; maintains a bum and do not see this creating a snake in the house, I do not want to be More." She breathed as tears fell down her cheeks. "And you do not fire me, I quit." Mia wiped his face with the back of his hand and turned, she walked out the door quickly making sure to hit it pretty hard. Maia was petrified, tears threatened to fall from her green eyes, but she brushed off. Mentally she believed that it was just a skit.

Mia passed fired by the restaurant; all she wanted was to get out of there. Barbara saw her friend running to get into her car; she tried to reach it more failed. Barbara ran up the gateway to face to face with Michael, she pulled away. "Hello princess, how are you?" Malice in his voice made Barbara's stomach wrap. How could this man be so despicable?

"I was much better before you get." She said. a cocky smile spruced the faces of Michael, he took off his glasses and grabbed her jaw, Barbara gulped; her tiny hands were for his wrist trying harder if away. "Can I fire you, you know."

"No, cannot, the one who can fire me is Maia." Barbara said, and he laughed in her face. "A simple word and it throws you on the street, I command it." Michael said. His free hand stroked his cheek Barbara.

"What you did like her? Brainwashing? "

"No, no, no. I do not know exactly if it is the unconditional love she has for me or oral sex that I do; without either brag is amazing. If want you can experience." He ran his finger by her lip bottom. "I'm sure your lips can reciprocate the favor very well." He licked his thin lips.

"I have disgust of you as can make the Maia lay off his own sister." Barbara hissed as he pulled away. Michael straightened up and ran his hands in his jacket. He put his glasses back on and walked out in the direction the office Maia without a word. "Sweetie" He said as he entered into her room. Maia sprang from his chair; she ran to him, his thin arms were around him on a shelf. "Mia hates me." Maia murmured into his chest.

Michael held his face in her hands and made her look at him; he gave him a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Do not worry, she was trying to get attention, she just doing drama for you to fall on her and she steals everything you have. But I will not leave; you trust me? "He asked stroking his hand on her soft hair. Maia smiled nodded. "Great, I love you." He said and kissed her lips. "I love you too." Maia said before burying her face in his chest and hugs him tight, he was her safe haven, or at least she thinks she is.

* * *

><p>The sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoed through the lobby, Mia quickly or as fast as she can make your way to the elevator. After we had that fight with Maia she went to the nearest supermarket to buy ice cream, his eyes were still red from crying. Mia entered the elevator and pressed the button for her floor with all the strength she had to discount the anger he was feeling something that was unfortunately the button. The elevator reached her floor and she headed for the door, absently looking for the keys in her purse. "Mia, where were you?" Male and cheerful voice said. "We're here an hour ago." Came to female, hysterical voice; Mia smiled already knowing who it was. She lifted her head gave a smile to your friends. "Hello Sebastian, Clara. How are you? "<p>

"Oh, do not give me that, you okay?" Sebastian asked taking a step forward. Mia smiled she loved her friends, and loved her more by worrying about she. This showed as that they loved her too. "We heard about that you and the Maia fight." Clara said wrapping her arms around her friend, trying to somehow comfort her. Mia sighed. Just remember what happened she felt a sinking heart, and all because of that project of man. "I'm fine, I bought ice cream." Mia smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked mildly rubbing his arm Mia.

"Yes, I'm just shocked; I mean I did not know that my sister hated me so much." Mia came into her apartment, she threw her bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen; she took one of ice cream bowls shopping bag and put the other in the fridge, took three spoons and returned to the room. "You know it's not her, but that idiot Michael." Sebastian said as Mia sat beside him. She sighed and handed him a spoon.

"That is true, he controls she like a doll, seems to witchcraft." Clara said on the other side of Sebastian. That may be true, but no one does what we do not want, Maia could even be being manipulated somehow. Maia was a difficult person to deal with; then Mia doubted anyone could handle it if she did not think the same.

"I doubt very much, Michael can be a jerk and all, but I do not think he would do such a thing." She really thought that Michael did not seem like a bad guy, he looked more like a goofball who thought he was getting well. Wears ridiculous clothes, bestows upon women who went to the restaurant, but not a bad guy that could separate two sisters for fun. "He is a nincompoop."

"Do not you see? He is evil. "Sebastian said and sighed when his phone rang, he picked up the phone with the intention to reject the connection, but changed his mind when he saw the name on the caller ID. He excused himself and went to a more private place where the kitchen was. Mia laughed as he put the full scoop of chocolate ice cream in the mouth. "What was that?"

"What was that? He is full of little secret." Clara said approaching Mia; they sat in front of Indian style. "Is the new boyfriend of him, he will not say who it is." Clara cried, they have always been friends and he always told each other everything and now he this secret with them. "You think the guy is married?" Mia said eating another spoonful of creamy delights. "No, he's not married." Sebastian left the kitchen and sat between them; he grabbed her hand and offered them a bright smile. "Do not worry girls, he's not married."

"By chance he came out of the closet already?" Clara said. "No; but he will, he just afraid that his parents will not accept." Sebastian defended. He knew they were just trying to protect him from prejudicial living world. But he knew that her new lover would never hurt him and that's why he was falling in love. Mia rested her head on his shoulder and gave a peck on his cheek. "Just be careful, I do not want you to get hurt." She whispered and he kissed her on the head in thanks.

"We love you; we do not want you to suffer." Clara said. Sebastian smiled and pulled a triple hug. He did not know how much could love these two girls; they were like his younger sisters. "I also love you, I will not suffer, I love it and I'm sure he will never hurt me." Sebastian reassured.

"Is it good or I'll kick his ass" Mia said and laughed, she could be playing more if this guy hurt his friend, the thing would change quickly.

* * *

><p>"Why you left there, you know it will take." Stephen complained again, they were expecting Katie half an hour. Stu had the bright idea to leave it in a boutique while they were in the academy, Stephen knew well that when Katie walks into a boutique, not out as sedo. "I did not think she would take so long." Stu tried to defend his stupid idea.<p>

In his view had only ugly clothes and thought she was not going to buy anything, much less take both. "It seems you do not know your girlfriend." Stu sighed, his eyes traveled down the hall looking for anything in particular, a smile graced the corner of his mouth his face when he saw the little bent at the reception desk blonde. "Who is that beautiful thing there?"

"What?" Stephen asked looking for what Stu was looking. Stu pointed to the reception and Stephen licked his lips at the sight, Mia was talking to the desk girl, apparently a very animated conversation. But Stephen was not paying attention to it, his attention was on turned legs on display, her hand tingled only imagine playing perfect skin. Stu nudged his ribs the taking of his reverie, Stephen blinked and cleared his throat before speaking. "Ah, forgot you got a girlfriend?"

"I have not forgotten; I can have a girlfriend more I'm not dead. So you know her?" Stu laughed, he was dating but never failed to appreciate the finer things in life. "She is my neighbor." Stephen said simply.

"Temporary assistant said that Katie?" Stu asked and Stephen frowned. He almost forgot that Katie was a great language and had already counted to Stu about Mia, and of course adding many other things. "She is not my temporary assistant, she has not decided."

"I think it's good she decide soon, Katie and I are going out in two days." Stu said, smiling more his smile fell when he saw Katie coming through the door full of shopping bags building. "Katie, what's that?" Stu groaned when she was next to him, Katie gave a kiss on the cheek Stephen and one in Stu. "Ah, I resolve do a little shopping since you left me planted over there a problem with that." She raised an eyebrow, not Stu nodded with a small smile.

"Great, Come on we obtain this damn movie." She said and they headed to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the comments.<strong>

**I fear that the next update will take a while or not to be as good, I caught onto. But I will endeavor the maximum; to have the next chapter ready.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special someone**

Stephen fell back on the bed, panting like a dog. After Katie and Stu came out, he decided to go get a beer. He know a girl, they went for his apartment and fucked much. Alice crawled into Stephen, resting her head on his broad chest. Stephen he was more than happy to see the satisfied smile on the girl's face; have pleasure for him was important, but satisfy the woman with whom you are, is much more important.

Alice reached over to pull the covers over their bodies; she maneuvered her body to stay on top of Stephen. Resting her hands on his chest she sat on his lap. Stephen smiled when he saw her bite her lip, she put a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking. "That was amazing."

"You're beautiful." Stephen smiling, Alice smiled and rolled her eyes; that was what all men say to conquer a woman, but the way he looks was different, as if he minded and was not just by sex. A slight tremor has shaken her body as Stephen stroked her hip.

"I bet you've said that to all the girls who have gone through this bed, is not it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She was sure of it. There could be different, he's handsome, polite, gentle, fun ... Amazing in bed.

"Of course not, you think that is so, do I find a girl in the corner and I speak her she's beautiful?" He asked with a serious face. Alice noted for a few moments, but he smiled as soon as she buried his face in the crook of his neck and began to laugh. His laughter died when felt his fingers of Stephen on the side of her breasts. "Do you want me to go?" She asked against the thick column of his neck.

"What?" Stephen frowned and pulled away to look for your face.

"Stephen, I know it's just sex." She said and sat back down. "I've hung out with many guys like you, Stallion." So she said that a laugh out of Stephen, he laughed as if he had heard a joke. Alice just watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know gives where you took this but I'm not stallion."

"No? If you were not one stallion have been dating a perfect man like you should be married with children. "That was a fact; men like him were not alone, unless they wanted to be alone.

"Look, just because I do not want to tie me does not mean I'm Stallion." He said and Alice nodded, but deep down not believing a word.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I offended you." She said biting her lip. Holding in his thin waist, Stephen rolled to lie on her. His lips were quickly on her neck, biting and kissing the tanned skin. A soft moan came out of the red lips of Alice; the big hand of Stephen was fingering her ass. His lips met hers and soon made his way to his nipples. "Stephen ohhh ..." she moans your name breathlessly; Stephen listened and smiled against her skin.

"Do not worry, you will be punished." Stephen said, smiling when he heard Alice moan.

* * *

><p>"You're perfect even, moreover kitchen." Said Alice a high stool, she was watching how Stephen was preparing sandwiches, delicious smell came through her nostrils and she moaned. Everything was perfect, they had amazing sex and now she was watching an Irish sexy make your dinner. Not it was a dinner by candlelight, more was beautiful. "Smells delicious"<p>

"Ready, Miss your sandwich." He said smiling; Alice smiled when he put the dish in front of him. It did not seem bad actually looked delicious. She honestly did not think he could cook when she saw him; for her, he was just a singles boor.

"How about watching a horror movie?" He said grabbing a beer from the fridge; Alice chose to stay with a juice. "I have a lot full of death." Stephen said with a devilish grin. She made a cartload; Alice was not much to watch a horror movie. At the time was preferring a comedy.

"I prefer comedy. What happened between us was so amazing that I do not want to see anything scary. "She said putting up dish on the coffee table; Stephen did the same and went to the huge bookshelf in the corner. So Alice sat the doorbell rang. She moaned who could be knocking on the door at this hour. "I'll take it." She said and went to answer the door.

A chill ran up her body when bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. A weary sigh left her lips as she opened the door; she raised an eyebrow when he saw who was on the other side. "Hi, Stephen is." The girl on the other side asked.

Alice looked the girl up and down, a black short dress and was glued to his body; Alice had to admit she was very beautiful. "Who are you?"

"Mia, the neighbor, and who are you?" Mia asked looking at the brunette in front of her. She was beautiful, but seemed to be so annoying.

"Alice, a friend" Mia gave him a smile. Friend, okay. Should probably be a slut he met at a bar, Mia looked her up and down. She was in a striped men's shirt, shirt probably Stephen. "I'll be right back." Said Alice and Stephen was calling. Stephen came a few seconds later, he was just pants and abdomen was totally exposed, Mia cannot help but admire.

"Mia, are you okay?" Stephen said snapping his fingers in front of his face. Mia blinked, her cheeks turned pink when he realized that he saw her drooling over her body. On the other hand Stephen was enjoying all the attention her body was having. "Likes what he sees girl?"

"What?" Mia asked with wide eyes. Stephen smiled and nodded. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ohh, no, it was silly." She laughed if grace. "I go to a club with my friends and thought I'd invite you, but apparently you're busy." Mia said a small smile at the corner of the mouth. She felt like an idiot now. It was all beautiful and powerful at the door of his neighbor to get a big no. "But never mind." She said walking away.

"Mia hopes." Stephen said taking lightly on his arm, Mia felt electricity go through his arm and stopped in his chest was a strange feeling for her, Stephen's grip was firm as he did not want her to leave. Mia blinked, mentally saying to stop thinking nonsense. "Maybe next time" Stephen said smiling as he released his arm.

"Sure, bye." She smiled, and went to his apartment, Stephen sighed when he saw her enter. A smile graced his face as he entered his own apartment.

"Then ready" Clara asked when Mia walked through the door. Mia took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, we will seek a scruff so I bite."

"That there, that's how we talk." Clara jumped off the couch and was pulling Mia, Clara was going to be sure make Mia have so much fun.

* * *

><p>His fingers run along the wall as she tottered down the hall. Mia had not tapped much of the night, his mind was still remembering what happened to Maia, and all she could do was drink to forget.<p>

His lip was still sore, probably was cut, after having accidentally bumped into a girl at the club, the girl ended up giving him a slap hard enough to cut his lip.

Mia took a few more steps, but it was not far. His feet fumbled and she almost fell, but before his body touched the ground two strong arms caught her by the waist. A sigh came from her rosy lips; his hands were firmly holding the forearms around his waist.

She turned in his arms, a sexy smile formed on his face. Stephen was looking at her with concern; her beautiful blue eyes were shining in the light of the hallway.

"Sorry for the dumb question, but you were fine?" Stephen said smiling; his arms were still tightly around the thin waist of Mia. She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip lightly to suppress the smirk. The tightening of the waist Mia was more strong not strong enough to hurt.

Their bodies were flush against each other; Mia put her hands on his broad chest of Stephen and sighed. "Stephen, Stallion." Mia said. Stephen cannot help laughing, his voice dripped very different from when he met her malice. "I'm fine."

"Are you drunk?" Stephen asked looking at her face. Mia frowned and hesitated for a moment. "No, no, no, no, of course not" Mia said nodding his head frantically. "I'm just a little dizzy." She showed with his fingers how much was drunk.

She was not well, that was obvious. Stephen had to do something; she could not leave her alone in her apartment. Stephen looked at Mia and smiled, she had her head on his shoulder and a half off. An idea came to him; she would probably think crap the next day. But he did not care; Stephen could very well explain what happened to her.

Stephen took one of his arms around her waist and the other around her knees, she held her tightly against his chest as he walked down the hall to his own apartment. Mia's eyes opened when he felt moving and his thin arms were around his thick neck Stephen immediately. She buried her nose against the side of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"My knight in shining armor" Mia murmured against her skin and Stephen shuddered. She felt it and a small smile formed on his face. "And do not need armor to shine." She laughed. "You should not be laughing at who is helping you." Stephen laughed lightly; he opened the door of his apartment and into the living room. Stephen placed gently Mia on soft white couch.

"Stay here; I'll get something to treat your lip." He said and entered the room. Mia sat on the couch; she smiled when she saw Stephen out of the room and into the kitchen. He was being very considerate and for some reason Mia was enjoying the attention she was receiving from Stephen.

Stephen returned a few minutes later; septic alcohol and cotton in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He sat beside her and put the items on the coffee table. "Take some of this, will make you feel better." He said handing her the glass of water.

"Thank you Stephen, but you need not do this." She said taking the glass; Mia had to drink water from the corner of the mouth to hurt not more lip. Mia handed back the cup to Stephen and he puts on the table, he applies a bit of antiseptic alcohol and cotton turns to Mia. "This may sting a little." He says and she nods.

"I wonder what happened to your lip."

"Apparently apologizing for accidentally spilling drink on someone, does not work." She smiled, but her smile was replaced by a hiss when Stephen pressed lightly cotton in his lip. "I hope that the other girl is worse than you." Stephen said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What? Seriously? You're the first guy who tells me that, in fact you and the first person who tells me that. "She smiled and continued." I mean, whenever I get myself into trouble appears one to tell me what to do, they always say boring things like you should not have done that, you are a lady, you are a Halencar. You, you, you, you, you, you. "She finished with a growl and Stephen laughed.

"Halencar?" Stephen asked with a furrowed brow. "My name is Mia Halencar." She explained and Stephen nodded.

"Thank you so, I guess." Stephen said as he rose to go to the kitchen. He played in the cotton waste; he took another glass of water and some painkillers.

"Yes, thank you, from time to time it's nice not to have someone saying that everything you do is wrong. And now you're on my list of cool people. "

"Technically, get into fights is not right." Stephen sitting next to her "you will go to the list of boring." She warned with a smile, Stephen laughed and raised his hands in defense.

"OK, now take it, will make you feel better." Stephen said handing her the glass and painkillers. She had a bit of difficulty to swallow tablets, they were a little higher than most her throat in the end everything worked out. These tablets would probably help with the pain in his lip.

A comfortable silence fell in the room. Actually Mia did not know what to say, she barely knew the guy. All she knew was that he was a very gentle and attractive neighbor who could very well be a murderer or maniac behind his next victim. But Mia did not care, all she wanted was to get away from Maia and your stupid life for a while, and this job would be perfect temporary assistant. "Stephen," she called.

"Yes?" Stephen turned his head toward her quickly.

"What you told me about being his assistant is still standing?" Mia sighed, basically asking for God that no one else has stolen his job. "I mean if it is not already occupied."

"Yes, the vacancy is still free, why?"

"Because I accept"

"Are you sure?" He had to ask, did not want her to do anything he would regret later. In the state that she was not going to remember anything the next day.

"Yes, I'm sure, will be great and besides I cannot get a job." Mia did not mind lying; she wanted to stay away from Maia and would do anything. They had never fought so seriously, nor the cutest boy in school. But unfortunately they fought and it was because of a worm called Michael.

Mia moved the couch to stay closer to Stephen; she could not stop staring at him. He is so beautiful, it's extremely blue eyes was what really drew attention, but she'd be lying if I said that was the thing that most caught your attention when you first saw. What caught your attention when you first met was that beautiful round ass. Every time she saw wanted to catch was involuntary. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, but I think your judgment is being altered by alcohol." He smiled taking the small hand Mia that was making small circles on her face.

"No, I'd say that even if you were sober, because you're beautiful." She said that looking directly into his eyes, Mia thought that since the memento she saw him, what she not know was why she was saying it right now, maybe it was the alcohol that gave you courage. She smiled when he saw his pale face take a light pink tone of.

"Thank you, I better call and tell Katie that you accepted." Stephen stood trying to hide the blush on his face, he did not quite understand why she had that effect on him every day many different women said he is beautiful.

"But now, it's late." Mia said frowning.

"I'm sure she's awake." He said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I'm having some problems on the computer. But thanks for the comments and for following and keep reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Special someone**

Mia groaned as she rolled onto her back on the soft bed. His eyes slowly drift open; she stretched her arms over her head and stretched. After you drink, so much she would go stay with a horrible headache. Mia stood up abruptly; she closed her eyes shortly to get rid of dizziness and blurred vision. Her eyes opened slowly and only now realized she was not in his room.

Mia scanned the room and groaned in annoyance, she met this room and could not believe it. This might not have happened. "Calm. Not pyre Mia. "She took a deep breath and paused, she was dressed so could not have happened at all. And if the worst had happened and she fell asleep in the middle of sex?

"Nothing happened, nothing happened" She muttered when leaned against the dresser next to the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight, a black shirt was lying at the foot of the bed. Mia sighed and slowly approached the edge of the bed. Followed the shirt was a male denim shorts, a pair of sneakers and their own high heels.

Mia ran a hand through his hair dramatically. She picked up a small stir it of hair and began rolling up on the finger, a craze that had to change. She entered the bathroom and put her hands on the edge of the sink; she looked in the mirror and frowned when he saw a small piece of glossy paper stuck to her cheek.

Mia tore the piece of paper from his face and went to throw away. A frustrated noise came from her lips when she saw what was inside the trash can, along with a pack of toothpaste was a used condom. Mia could not believe she had actually slept with the neighbor; she had sex with a stranger.

"Oh my god I'm a slut." She whispered to herself incredulously. When she was dating took almost a month to have sex with her ex-boyfriend and now she has slept with the neighbor. And, the worst is that she could not remember, but great. Thought wryly.

"Mia." A shrill cry came from the lips of Mia when she heard the heavy accent calling her name; she slowly turned around to see Stephen standing near the door with a tray of breakfast in hand. "Sorry I did not mean to scare you."

"Okay, I'm a bit hysterical." Mia said following Stephen approached the bed and placed the breakfast tray on top. He turned to Mia and smiled, she was strange.

"You were fine?" Asked Stephen and Mia hesitated what she would say. Yes I am well, had sex with my neighbor and I do not remember anything. Mia answered the question of Stephen nodding. "OK, if you want to take the breakfast that I made can take, but do not guarantee that cutting up your taste because I do not know your taste."

"Okay." Mia said shyly. Stephen sighed, turned to leave; Mia had to ask, even though all the signs were there. "Stephen hopes." Mia said suddenly stopped and Stephen. She sighed and approached Stephen raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"What happened last night?"

"We did not have sex if that's what this thinking." A big sigh of relief came out Mia's chest with the news; she was so happy that she was not a slut.

"Thank god." She said smiled, but her eyes widened when she realized what he had said. "Do not that sleep with you would be bad ..."

"Okay I get it takes his breakfast and come talk to me. I have a few things to explain to you." Stephen said and Mia nodded, Stephen was leaving when Mia stopped again. "What was?"

"Has a used condom in the garbage in the bathroom ..."

"Do not worry, it was not with you I used, was to ..."

"Alice." Mia said. She remembered well the girl; Mia shook her head when Stephen nodded. "I mean I slept in the same bed that you had sex?"

"No, we had sex in the shower." Mia did a cartload and Stephen sent him a smug smile. That was good, at least she did not sleep in the same bed sheet that bitch rubbed. On the other hand was bad, if he was saying it to her, he was not interested and it left a bitter taste in the mouth of rejection Mia. "We're waiting for you, do not delay."

We? You mean you have more than one person. Mia looked toward the bathroom and made a trailer of disgust, she had thought of showering more now that she knows that Stephen had sex with Alice there. Not really. Since she met Alice something told her that the girl was no good, his face was too familiar and his name also.

But Mia would not be thinking about it, she was starving and this delicious breakfast prepared that Stephen falls nicely. After Mia had finished eating, she took the tray and went down the hall toward the living room where Stephen was deduced.

She paused when she saw Katie sitting on the couch beside her and such a man as Stephen. He had black hair brushed back and a broken nose. Stephen stood up when he saw Mia, soon followed by Katie who smiled broadly.

"Mia glad you woke up you are great. I hope Stephen has not seduced you. "

"No, not yet. I mean, not what will happen. I'd better be quiet. "Mia said quickly. His cheeks were red as tomatoes; she does not know what happens. But when Stephen was in the presence of thousands of crap come out of your mouth without realizing it.

"I, too, look this is my boyfriend Stu." Katie presented her boyfriend with the biggest smile of pride, she'd be prouder if he ask her to marry. Mia smiled and shook his huge hand of Stu. "Okay, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Mia said apprehensively, Katie saw it and sent him a reassuring smile and nodded for her to sit on the couch. Katie smiled at Mia who was still visibly nervous and turned to Stu and Stephen who were standing looking like idiots.

"You two fall out." Stephen sighed and pulled Stu to the door leading to his private gym. "Okay dear, last night you said to Stephen that accepted to be a temporary worker and how you were a bit tipsy, I wanted to verify personally." Katie paused and looked at Mia, looked like she was trying to remember. "So if you do not want to that's fine, I can find someone else even if I'm going out tonight."

"No" Mia said absently and Katie frowned.

"No?" Katie asked, confused and Mia blinked.

"Yes, I mean I accept, I will still be assistant Stephen." Katie opened a huge smile. Things may have been a bit quick and mess, but Mia's had been on the good side of Katie, she'd be perfect for Stephen assistance at work and in other areas.

"Okay to be assistant Stephen is not much difficult, more it is not easy. You have to control the feeding and he eats a lot, have to control the exercises he exaggerates from time to time. You will have to do so much important things and so much simple things like picking up a bottle of water and holding your coat. "

Mia was paying full attention in explanations of Katie and ended after she and Katie heard voices coming from the hallway, Mia approached the door and recognized the voices, it was Sebastian and Clara. And it seemed very concerned; Mia leaned against the door and heard what they were saying.

Clara growled in annoyance, she and Sebastian were in front of Mia's apartment door and no sign of her friend. Clara was worried and starting to feel guilty, she was the one who told the couple to go to the club and if anything happened to Mia she would never forgive herself.

"She does not answer." Sebastian said as he pulled the phone from the ear, he was calling to Mia for a long time and she did not answer. Clara pressed her ear to the door trying to hear something, but no sound came from the apartment.

"I'm not hearing anything." Clara said with his voice cracking, tears in his eyes were shining with evil thoughts that come to your head. Sebastian wrapped his arms around immediately; he knew she was feeling guilty for what happened.

"Is calm, everything will be OK." Mia felt a little bad; she never would have thought it was the fault of Clara.

"Calm down?" Clara pulled away with red eyes; she brushed a few tears from the eyes and took a deep breath because she did not want to yell at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I cannot calm down, Mia lost out there and this is all my fault."

"Clara is not your fault, Mia is fine and we'll find it." Sebastian said hugging strong, he was also very concerned over could not show. "We'll find her, but is quiet okay?" Sebastian asked and Clare nodded.

"Are you going to find me" Mia walked out the door followed by Katie.

"Oh my god Mia what happened to you." Clara asked, clearly referring to the injured lip Mia. Sebastian and Clara came quickly and hugged her friend.

"I'm fine; it was just an accident after I will." Mia said as she pulled away from the hug. "But now I've got news." Mia said smiling, Sebastian and Clara looked curious; especially Clara who wanted to know exactly what happened to her friend.

* * *

><p>"Damn, that's huge." Mia said astonished. She and Stephen entered the arena where the show was being held. It was huge; the ring was already assembled and all ready for action. "You say it like you've never been in an arena." Stephen frowned at her; Mia was looking like she'd never seen.<p>

"I've never been but I would rather go shopping with my mother and I do not like crowds. Things are more like the style of my sister; she always went with my father. "

"Seriously, I cannot believe you've never been in an arena." Stephen sat in one of the chairs that were around the rink. Mia smiled and sat beside him.

"But there are many people who have never been in an arena." Stephen said and looked at Mia. His eyes were glued to the ring where Natalya and Jojo were talking. "Want to know them?" Stephen asked smiling and Mia blinked out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I'd love to." Mia said smiling. Knowing these divas would be great and maybe they might even get to be friends in the future. Stephen stood up and waved to Mia follow him, they went through a few chairs and came to the ring.

"Hello girls" Stephen greeted them and they responded with a big smile. "Girls I'd like to introduce someone to you; this is my new assistant to Mia." Stephen said, and they all said hi.

"What happened to Katie, you fired her?" Asked Jojo Stephen there a little too fast.

"No, no, I do not dismiss Katie she went to paris with Stu commemorate the anniversary of dating." Stephen replied leaning against the steel stairs, to tell you the truth he never thought that one day could dismiss Katie. Besides being her assistant and help him at all, she was his friend almost sister. "So Mia will be with me during the week."

"Oh, alright then, welcome." Natalya said smiling stopped when he saw Kofi and Tyson coming. "It was great to meet you anymore I got to go." Natalya said jumping off and going through Tyson quickly. Jojo apologized and went after her friend.

"I said or did something." Mia asked if intender. Stephen smiled and nodded.

"Do not worry it is not you." Stephen told him sending a bright smile, that smile Mia blushed had some strange effect on her. "We will, I think we'd better go."

"Sure, what are you doing today? Something special. "Mia was followed by Stephen ramp and soon they were walking down a hallway and heading toward a door with the name Sheamus on it.

"Yes, yes indeed. I have a very important fight for my title today. "Stephen a bit crestfallen, he knew exactly what was going to happen and did not like. The Irish opened the door and entered the room heading straight for the bathroom. Mia got a little confused; he was sorry for another one hour longer she thought it best to give you privacy and left the halls.

Stephen came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fluffy towel wrapped waist and frowning when he realized that Mia was not in the room. He sighed and passed hand to wet hair, Stephen was the you your suitcase, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Mia came back after he was sure that Stephen was ready as planned and there he was with spiky cap, black boots, ribbons on her wrists, a chain in her hand and her custom boxers. He looked in her direction and Mia turned quickly.

"I'm sorry." Mia said still with his back to Stephen and looking at the floor. Stephen smiled at that.

"Better get used to it, so will see me very much during the week." Stephen said, and she turned. Mia took a deep breath, a small blush rose to her cheek when he saw that all exposed skin. "Where were you?"

"I came out; I thought you needed a little privacy."

"Okay, what do you think Mia necklace or shirt?" Stephen asked, Mia moved nervously in the room. Necklace or shirt, she smiled inside, she wanted to see more of these gorgeous, firm muscles and what better way to do this? "I think the best necklace."

"Are you nervous?" Mia asked, she approached the bench in the corner and watched Stephen put the necklace.

"I cannot say I'm not nervous, that guy annihilated everyone who passed by him. But that does not mean I am like everyone else who went through he. "Stephen took a deep breath uniting the Celtic cross in the center of the chest.

"I'm sure you'll get it." Mia has that encourages it. She has not yet had a chance to meet Russian, but in the period from popping up in the dressing room and go grab a bottle of water to Stephen, she met the blonde accompanying Rusev in their struggles. Her with Mia attitude was nothing but arrogant and so thought the Russian would be much worse.

"Because you took the job, I mean, I still cannot believe that her sister did not accept you back." Stephen turned his head to look at Mia and saw the small smile on his lips.

"Actually I quit, I was asking for my job back and we ended up fighting." A heavy sigh left the lips of Mia followed by a smile. "Anyway it did not work."

"Seriously, your brother must be a cow." Stephen with a humorless smile, it was not polite to say this was the most he had printed the brother of Mia.

"The worst is that she is not a cow, it is actually a very nice person. But unfortunately it was influenced by an idiot." Mia said when suddenly a woman poked her head round the door and said. "Stephen five minutes."

"I better go." Stephen got up grabbing his championship belt and putting on the shoulder.

"Good luck." Mia said before he left, she knew how important this was to him and had to help him, even by thought. Mia turned back to the monitor on the wall and watched as Stephen walked down the ramp toward the ring now as sheamus. Soon the two fighters were the beating.

Each time the Russian slammed Sheamus, Mia's body shuddered. Mia watched Sheamus go to the corner of the ring, his panting before heading toward his opponent. Unfortunately Rusev reacted playing Irish up, sheamus landed on the edge of the ring and grabbed the Russian holding his arms on the ropes and ready to ask the Irish score. And there he was. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Rusev stumbled a bit with her hands on his chest, but returned to be greeted by a locking shoulder of Sheamus that boosted with the help of the upper strings. Sheamus went to the pin, but the ugly Russian expelled and Mia groaned in disappointment.

Mia started walking around the room with a sigh and sat down on the bench again. She looked at the monitor and Sheamus was on the third string when Rusev grabbed him and threw him on the carpet. Sheamus stood up momentum, he ended up in the other corner of ring the bending pain.

The fat Russian yelled and slammed into the Celtic Warrior, soon after catching him in his arms and throwing over the head. Rusev grabbed the leg of Sheamus and went for the pin, the judge went to the ground and began to count; one, two, and Sheamus kicked. Outside the ring, Lana groaned with anger by the Irish. On the other hand, inside the dressing room Sheamus Mia smiled satisfied with the Irish.

Sheamus was in the corner of the ring beating his chest and screaming crowd Brogue, Brogue, Brogue. Sheamus ran toward the Russian with the intention of planting the foot on the face of your opponent, but at the last second rusev out of the way and Sheamus caught his leg in the third string left defenseless.

Rusev yelled and gave a mighty kick in the face from Sheamus that remained attached to the rope. The Russian took away and again directed his smelly feet in face Sheamus this time fell to the mat and rolled to the middle of the ring. Rusev approached and gave a stomp on the back of the Irish.

The Russian put his arms on his knees and he put on the backs of the Irish, his closed hand holding the head of Sheamus back. The judge stood in front of Sheamus asking if he gave up, but the Irish refused to give up. Mainly for this arrogant man. Sheamus tried to resist, tried to pull away from the clutches of the Russian most just fainted.

The judge saw this and began to call his name and shake his hand in search of an answer, but the Irish did not respond. The judge ended the fight announcing Rusev the new US Champion in WWE. Mia put her hands to her mouth, shocked by the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Is personal sadly lost my baby for that Pudo flabby, but I'm sure that soon he will have a beautiful and shiny belt around his waist manly. And do not forget your comment is very important to me.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone special**

**I am sorry for the delay, I was no creativity, I have caught general, but I finally managed to finish the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mia sighed trying to hide the smile on her face; she walked out the door and came face to face with Stephen. They had been very close since their return from the road and already knew a little. These meetings in the hallway that were embarrassing, now it was fun. "Hi." She smiled.<p>

"Hi." he returned the length. "Walking in pajamas in the hall is not smart." Mia was a pink pajama set, a shorts, blouse and jacket with cat ears on the bonnet.

"Sebastian just got out to buy beer and I forgot that the popcorn over. Oh, we are watching you." She smiled and he frowned. "Wait you should not be on TV?" Mia frowned. "I kind of hurt me." Stephen showed his hand and at the same time, the eyes of Mia widened. His hand was bandaged and all her swollen fingers.

"It kind of hurt? Did you hurt yourself fully" Mia lightly touched his arm; from the moment I saw him in the ring fighting was afraid that he got hurt and now there he was with his injured hand. "Stay calm okay, I already had the surgery and all is well." Stephen trying to calm her down, but that only made her more nervous.

"Surgery, you need surgery?" Now the voice of Mia was sharp and high, clearly showing that she was worried.

"Yes, but it's okay now. I am already recovering. "His hand gently stroked Mia's arm, it seemed to reassure her and Stephen smiled. The elevator door opened and they turned to see Sebastian come with full of beer bags. "Sorry, I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing did not interrupt anything." Mia said too fast for his liking. "He got hurt, look."

"Wow, that sounds painful, are you okay?" Sebastian approached the couple with a mouth corner smile. He did not want to disrupt Mia and Stephen; he knew that Mia was interested in Irish. What was not too difficult as long as he was a god carved in marble!

"I'll leave you alone, bye cuddly." Sebastian said before entering the apartment Mia, Stephen nodded and smiled when he saw the Mia's cheeks turn red as peppers.

"I will not hinder you more, bye." Stephen said, smiling and moving away.

"Improvements." She waved before entering his own apartment. There she met Sebastian sitting drinking a beer. "Sebastian what the hell was that?" Mia sighed leaning against the door. "What was that I asked? You were at greater climate. "Sebastian said and Mia's eyes widened.

"No, it's nothing like that. But I have a very important thing to tell you." Mia quickly moved to sit next to Sebastian. "I met a guy." Sebastian's eyes widened and a huge smile graced to face. "So, in the week I spent with Stephen I met a really nice guy. He is amazing. "

"All right, cool. I want to know everything as it is. "Sebastian asked and Mia was eager to respond. As if, they were two teenagers.

"His name is Jonathan, but in WWE he is Dean Ambrose." Mia smiled remembering the man who made one of his amazing nights. "It was so amazing to me, I did not feel like that since ..." Mia broke off and swallowed. The memory of his Ex came to mind.

"Since the idiot Mark cheated on you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow; Mia sighed and nodded her head down. "But that's the past; now tell me more than Jonathan. How did you meet? "

"Stephen had lost the belt and wanted to be alone. I was hanging around the parking lot and ran into him; we talked and went out for ice cream. We exchanged numbers and he said he'd call me. "Mia smiled excitedly. It had been a long time since she had not felt like a man. "He is really crazy, but it's pretty cool."

"And he called?"

"Not yet, but he sent a message." Mia smiled picking up your phone on the coffee table. "He asked if I wanted to go on a date with him on Thursday." Mia bit her lip and took a deep breath. "What did you say?" Sebastian asked very curious.

"I did not answer yet."

"What are you waiting for? The amazing guy asked you to go on a date. "

"I know, he was awesome, made me laugh a lot but was well with Mark in the beginning. It was beautiful especially after he began to walk away from me and I found him in bed with my yoga instructor." Mia said a little too quickly. Deep down she was afraid, as fear of that happening all over again. It was all perfect and suddenly everything collapses like a house of cards.

"Not everything man is like Mark, now call him and say you are going to this meeting." Mia took a deep breath and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She thought for a moment and why not? He is cute, funny and asked her out.

"Okay, I'll accept."

* * *

><p>"You know you do not have to take me to the right door?" Mia asks Clara who insisted on taking her to the door of his apartment. According to her to safety.<p>

"I want to make sure you're safe, no one knows what can happen." Clara smiled wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulder. Mia narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow; it was very strange, or your friend went insane or she wanted something, the more likely the latter. "What do you want?" Mia asked picking up your keys in the bag.

"All right, look I know you spent time with Sebastian and I was wondering if it does not say anything about the mysterious boyfriend." Clara said, his face showing that she was very curious to know about the boyfriend of his friend.

"No Clara, he did not say anything and will not say. You know very well that when Sebastian has a secret he did not tell anyone." Clara sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "But this is an injustice, we are friends of him. We should be the first to know, and if this guy is evil and Sebastian not see, why you are in love? "

"I'm sure he is not evil." Mai said trying to comfort her friend, she was worried about it. Unless you have something wrong with this guy, Sebastian has no reason to hide it. "I still will investigate and find out who is this guy?" Clara said when the elevator stopped on the floor Mia. "Bye."

"I thought you would take me to the door." Mia asked already outside the elevator.

"Why? Nothing will happen, Bye. "Clara said, and the elevator doors closed. Mia laughed more when turned, a few meters was Stephen sitting on the floor, he was leaning against the wall with eyes closed. Panic welled up inside of Mia who quickly ran to him, she knelt beside Stephen opened his eyes to notice his presence. "Stephen, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He laughed lightly.

"You scared me; I thought you were passed out or something." Mia sat beside Stephen; she felt that he needed to talk. This injury had affected enough. "What happened?"

"I'm finished Mia, I'm old and I'm hurting me very often. I cannot afford the luxury of having an injury at that time. "Stephen passed his good hand on his face and sighed. Mia felt bad for him, she had to do something. The worst is that she did not know what to say. "I feel like it's all over and that soon I'll have to retire."

"I know how you feel. Means not the same. But I felt like everything was finished. "Mia paused and smiled." I was in love and my boyfriend cheated on me, I thought I would die without it but my friends helped me, they and pot Brigadier."

"What?" Stephen frowned and Mia laughed. "In Brazil it is a rule, when you're sad about something eats sweet brigadier, only in the pan. Like when a girl ends with the dating and clogs ice cream." Despite his gaze still had a sad little smile on Stephen's face and it met Mia "You know what is decided, I'll do bridal Brigadier for you."

"I prefer a beer." Stephen said and Mia was already pulling him by the hand. "You cannot drink alcohol, but any day I do Brigadier beer for you." Mia smiled at him. "Brigadier beer, this is getting to be my favorite treat." Stephen said as Mia opened the door and threw the bag on the couch.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Has brigadiers of thousands of flavors, beer, coffee, caipirinha, Cappuccino, carrot, cherry, brandy." Mia quoted some and went to the kitchen to check if he had all the necessary ingredients. "Can you help me?"

"I do not know to do that Mia." Stephen said when approaching the kitchen island. "Oh, come I'll teach you, take first place the apron." Mia said handing her an apron. Stephen sighed and put the pink apron while Mia took the refrigerator ingredients.

"All right, to do Brigadier spans need a can of condensed milk, a tablespoon of butter, a cream box and two chocolate powder tablespoons." Mia said putting the ingredients on the counter. "Stephen takes a pan please." Mia asked and Stephen took a pan in the closet and handed him.

"Now we mix the ingredients." Mia said Stephen nodded and ready to give him the necessary ingredients. "Condensed milk, cream, butter and cocoa powder." Mia said, Stephen handed him and she mixed everything. "Now we put on fire." The blonde lit the fire and post on the stove.

"It's just stir until boiling, then lower the heat." Mia moved well the mixture into the pan and soon boiled, she lowered the fire and took the pan and put in the refrigerator. "Let's wait a few minutes to harden it and then eat."

"This looks so yummy and so calorie." Stephen said pursing her lips. "Yes it is very caloric, but has brigadier diet." Mia said and eyes redhead wide. "Wow, this is definitely my favorite candy." Stephen said, sitting in a chair in front of Mia.

"Wait till you taste is like happiness in a spoon. When the Mark betrayed me, I ate a lot with Sebastian and Clara. "Mia laughed lightly.

"So that Mark, who he is." Stephen asked. He wanted to know who the idiot who betrayed Mia. "Tell me who he is."

"He's an idiot I dated, I thought he was perfect as a prince more found out he was a stinking toad and smell of warts." Mia said taking a deep breath. "I was in love, he was my first boyfriend. I thought he loved me, but all he wanted was to take me to bed. He pressed me saying that to prove my love for him I had to give myself to him. "

"I believed and had sex with him a few days later I went out to buy a present for him. It was our birthday five months, when I came back I found having sex with my yoga instructor. "Mia is about to cry, but not because of Mark but of anger. Rage was an idiot.

"When fucked was not as amazing as they say it is, I felt more amazing when I finished with him to seven months." Mia laughed and Stephen blinked, seven months. When they met she said no fucked to seven months. This cannot be true, a beautiful and amazing woman as she only had a boyfriend in life and the most unbelievable only had sex once in a lifetime. "You mean to seven months ago you were a virgin?"

"Yes." Mia laughed. "Yes, seven months I was a virgin and the worst is that I do not even think I had an orgasm." Mia said laughing which made Stephen laugh. "The penis it was tiny, we do not use condoms that did not fit, the condom was loose."

"I'd better see if the Brigadier is ready." Stephen frowned, even if was fun to make jokes tiny penis ex-boyfriend of Mia. He did not want to be talking about another man's penis. "Oh, all right."

* * *

><p>"No mother I have not spoken with Mia and I will not even talk." Maia said walking down the aisle of your building. "I was in Miami and just got back literally."<p>

"Maia Elizabeth I'm not even there if you just got back from Miami, I want you to talk to your sister. This ridiculous fight has to end, if not end up well will end up badly and you know very well what I mean by evil. "His mother said in a thick British accent.

"No Mom, I do not know what you say. No, I do not know. "Maia stopped for a moment.

"You mean I'm going to get on a plane, go back to Tampa, close this restaurant crap and put your boyfriend in the eye of the street, is that what you mean." The mother said and Maia took a deep breath. She did not want her mother closed the restaurant let alone dismiss Michael. "Then go talk to Mia and extend."

"Okay Mom." Maia muttered. Maia have to admit I was longing for his sister and that would be a great excuse to see her. "Great, I'll talk to you later. Love you. "

"Bye, love you too." Maia said and hung up; she took the keys from her purse and approached the door of his apartment. The blonde was anxious to find her boyfriend. She spent a week in Miami and was dying of Michael's miss; Maia decided to return earlier and to surprise her boyfriend. She came in and everything seemed calm and Michael nowhere to be found, Maia left the suitcase by the door and threw the bag on the couch. "Michael, you're home."

Maia was smiling down the aisle with the intention of going to the room she shares with her boyfriend. She frowned when he saw the half-open door and some noises coming from his room. The blonde approached slowly and slowly opened the door; her smile fell immediately at the sight before him. Michael was with another woman, he was with another woman in his bed.

"Michael." Maia screamed with everything he had, Michael jumped up pulling Linens and trying to hide her modesty. Maia's eyes widened when she saw the woman who was fucking her dating. "My god Barbara."

"Maia is calm; it's not that you're thinking my love." This left Maia beside himself was neither for it to be called 'my love' but by saying that 'it was not what she was thinking. 'Maia jumped to bed and came face to face with Michael, she was seething. "No? You are right; it is not what I am thinking. I was thinking I would find it at most sprawled on the couch, watching TV and eating snacks. And not having sex with my work. "

"Maia I'm sorry." Suddenly Barbara said the bed. Maia laughed and turned to her.

"Oh, do not feel you're fired, out on the street. Probably going to live under the bridge with their hideous shoes, you bitch." Maia took a deep breath and bit her lip before saying the next words. "And thank you, thank you for sex with my idiot dating, if you were not having sex for my coast, I would not have a reason to end with this idiot."

"I mean, have to have, but it is not enough. Let's see, be bad in bed, have foot odor, the little chick, smelly hair, be stinky ... I just endured you why I thought I loved you, but now I know I cannot love it." Mia pointed to Michael with contempt. "You were getting something in exchange for sex with him, right?"

"Really? You did not think so when I was making you scream like a little bitch. "Michael said moving away from the corner and approaching her. Maia gasped and laughed.

"Seriously, I cannot believe you said that. Okay dear your oral sex was awful, looked like it had a dog trying to eat me." Maia paused and walked to the door. "When I had sex with you, thought who was sleeping around. You know those strong fighters, muscles, beautiful and most important real man. "

"But okay that's not important now, and as I am a thin and elegant woman going out for a few minutes and when I return not want to see the ugly face of you two here. Otherwise, game you literally on the street. "Maia walked out the door and grabbed her purse and suitcase; she went down and took a taxi. Despite being strong in front of you who betrayed she was hurt, wounded, and needed help.

* * *

><p>"This is the same delight." Stephen said before sticking a spoonful of brigadier in the mouth. "I cannot wait to taste the beer." He said and another spoonful of wonder was his mouth.<p>

"Yes, I just did not do the Brigadier of beer that you cannot drink alcohol and it takes a lot to get done. It has to be refrigerated a day. "Mia said laughing as Stephen messed all his brigadier's beard, the red by now were brown. He looked like a child smearing ice cream. "Oh my God you're all dirty. Take it. "The blonde laughed and handed him a napkin.

"Thank you Mia, it was amazing." Stephen said holding her hand.

"Ah, that, it is only a napkin." She smiled embarrassed; the way he was looking at her was intense.

"No, what you did was amazing and helped me a lot. Thank you for talking to me and making this delight, it helps with sadness even what helped me most was his company, so thanks for that, you were a great friend. "He smiled that smile was a true vision that matched perfectly with your eyes and Mia met mesmerized for a moment.

"It was nothing, and I have to thank you. If not for you, I would have to stay here alone and doing nothing. "Mai laughed and then stopped when the doorbell rang. She frowned and rose from the couch. Who could be this hour? She opened the door and his smile was replaced by a look of concern. "Maia"

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and follow.<strong>


End file.
